Cold Water
by lovesick09
Summary: Bella Swan dated Jacob Black for almost a year but what happens when he comes back into her life just as Edward came into her life to help her with her mom's accident. All human. I'm not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just own the concept of this story.**

**Reviews are very welcome and would be highly appreciated**

**

* * *

  
**

Is it normal to feel this way? I feel lost, confused, weak and empty. EMPTY. Mostly that's how I feel; but there's no reason to feel empty – or so I tell myself – I'm longing for something, someone. There's no other way of saying it, I need him, probably more than he needs me. Wait – I'm sure of it, I need him more than he needs me.

I've been laying in bed for more than an hour already with all these thoughts running in my mind. I'm getting frustrated, so I take my phone and just play, trying to relax and contemplating about what I should do next. But as I fail miserably, my thoughts go back to the day that I was in the hospital.

"Ouch, that hurts." I remember telling the too cheerful nurse.

"It will be over in a minute," she reassures me.

I close my eyes, trying to endure the pain and I let my thoughts run loose so I wouldn't notice the pain, I daydream for awhile, then all of a sudden I see pitch black and I forgot where I was. I can hear panicked voices calling me, asking me if I was okay and then I jolt back to reality.

"I'm fine. Just – just a bit faint." I tell them, dazed.

But I wasn't fine, I could barely stand up and they had a wheelchair ready for me. Uh-oh, no wheelchairs please, that would be unnecessary and embarrassing I thought to myself, this is why I hate hospitals and needles. It makes me queasy. I rest for a while in the waiting area, no need to go to the emergency room; I just need time to breathe.

My mom goes to my side and worriedly asks

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes mom, I'm alright" I answered, still faint from the incident.

"They still have to take blood from you; they said that the blood they took earlier wasn't enough."

I shuddered at the thought and I made it clear to my mom that I was deathly afraid of needles and a million thoughts suddenly rushed into my mind.

"You know, we can reschedule if you're not yet okay."My mom said, interrupting my thoughts.

I just smiled at my mom and said "No, let's do it today."

The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can leave, I muttered under my breath. As I unwillingly dragged myself to the laboratory I thought about what happened earlier, one minute I was fine, then I don't know what happened. It was all so weird and unusual, my thoughts were about to take on a different turn when I noticed that I was in front of the laboratory already.

I smiled at the different nurse and asked her, "This isn't supposed to hurt right? And it's supposed to hurt only when you insert the needle?"

She saw the fear in my eyes, she smiled reassuringly and said "yes, you're supposed to feel pain but only when I insert the needle to your arm but then after that you should be numb."

I prepared myself for the pain and in less than 5minutes it was over and I was happy about that.

A million things ran through my head again as I remembered that day. Hm, I wonder why I fainted, I'm usually stronger. This has to stop! I need a distraction. And suddenly, as if I was being humored by some being, my phone rang. Thank you! I thought to myself. And when I answered it, it was Brooke whining on the other end.

"Bella!" she shrieked, "I hate him! I hate him! He is so insensitive and he doesn't care about me! All he wants is attention; he wants to be noticed all the time, just Jasper all the time! No time for Alice, oh, let's ignore Alice; let's not give her the time of day, let's ignore her and her needs."

I just smiled, imagining her infuriated face on the other end. Alice is my friend; I met her during our first year in high school. She was always calling me and telling me stories. She's also really pretty. She has short black hair and she had these gorgeous hazel eyes. She's also nice and for someone who's really tiny she can sometimes get annoying, like right now and then I remembered that I should respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so here is the next chapter, I'm thinking about where this story is going and I have no idea as of now, I've written a couple of chapters already but I ran out of ideas, suggestions would be lovely.**

**

* * *

  
**

I just smiled, imagining her infuriated face on the other end. Alice is my friend; I met her during our first year in high school. She was always calling me and telling me stories. She's also really pretty. She has short black hair and she had these gorgeous hazel eyes. She's also nice and for someone who's really tiny she can sometimes get annoying, like right now and then I remembered that I should respond.

"Then why are you still with him?" I asked her pointedly.

"Well, I don't know. I just…I…I don't know" she stammered.

"Well?" I prodded.

"I love him" she said sheepishly.

I sighed loudly "you know what you should do Alice? You should talk to him, work things out, if they don't work out well, you'll find someone better." I said encouragingly.

"You're right; I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow morning. Thanks Bella! I'll talk to you tomorrow. And oh! Don't forget to wear the new shirt I got you." she said, her voice a little more calmed now.

I turned my phone off, not wanting to talk to anyone anymore. While thinking about things, I drifted off to sleep and then I was in an unfamiliar city, searching, looking for someone but I couldn't find him. I was lost, lost in this big, unfamiliar city. I didn't know where to turn to but suddenly, he was in front of me, his back turned, just when I was about to tap his shoulder, I woke up, dazed and confused by my dream, I stayed in bed a little longer, wanting to remember every detail but I can't so I just gave up, frustrated, I got out of bed and got ready for school. I was running late already. Great, my first day after the semestral break and I'm already late and my truck's gas tank was empty, shoot! This isn't my day, Mr. Maine is gonna kill me. I hurriedly ran to the bus station and got on the bus, as expected, I was late and the teacher had a field day with that. More reasons for Mr. Maine to pick on me during class. Great, just my luck. After the class Alice caught up with me.

"Why were you late today?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I woke up late" I said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay."

She sounded disappointed.

"How are things between you and Jasper? Did you talk to him already?" I asked her, remembering our conversation last night.

"Yeah, well. It didn't work out so well, he said we should take some time away from each other, to "find ourselves" again" she muttered with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll work things out soon. Maybe he needs some time alone to figure some things out." I said with a smile.

"We'll see. Anyway, I'll see you later. I'm going to be late for Algebra" she said emotionless.

I waved goodbye and headed to my Physics class. On the way to my class, I ran into Rosalie, my gorgeous childhood friend who could pass as a model. She was with a boy but I didn't know who he was.

"Hey Bella!" She said with a huge grin.

"Hey Rose." I said with a small smile.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you. I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

"Oh! I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce my friend. This is Edward." She said as she gestured to the tall boy beside her.

"Hey." He said cheerfully. "I'm Edward" he extended his hand to shake mine.

"Hi Edward" I said shyly as I reached for his hand. "Hey, I have to go now Rose. It was nice to meet you Edward."

"You too." He said with a smile.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter :) Sorry for the long update, I couldn't upload my stories for some reason.**

**

* * *

**

I quickly took off and went straight to class. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. I remembered my dream and the guy in my dream. Odd – I thought to myself, I usually don't pay attention to my dreams. So why start now? Why now? Why did this odd dream come during the time when I had absolutely nothing to do? I just had lots of free time on my hands and that means thinking for me. And I hate to think what I would be thinking about. Stop! I ordered myself. You will not think about it. Just forget it. It's not that important anyway, you just think about Physics and the lesson today. I sighed as I realized that I'm getting nowhere with this. This is stupid! Maybe I should go out with Alice today, distract myself. Hmm, or maybe I could just skip class now and get my truck filled up and drive somewhere. Get away from here and just unwind.

The bell rang suddenly. Huh? An hour passed already? I didn't notice the time; I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I barely heard the lesson. Oh well, I'll just look for my friends, I'm already late for lunch. They're probably wondering where I am.

When I got to the cafeteria, it was already full, so I wasn't sure if I had a seat at our table.

"Bella!" Alice called. "Over here! Come on, we saved you a seat" she continued.

"Hey! Thanks!" I said.

And there I was, at the cafeteria, my thoughts starting to run wild again. I wonder what my dream means; maybe it doesn't mean anything at all. But – what if – no, no. it doesn't mean anything, I shouldn't even think about it. It's ridiculous to think about that. Then I saw him – Jacob Black – what is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in Arizona or something? I thought to myself. This is so not my day, I hope he doesn't see me. But then, just as I was hoping that he would go away, he looked at our table and saw me. His body suddenly got stiff and he stared at me, I stared back, just a blank look on my face, not showing any emotion but Ian's face was full of surprise and another emotion – pain? – was it pain that I was seeing in his eyes? No. That's impossible. Alice noticed me staring at Jacob and eyed me with pure curiosity.

"Who's the guy?" she said with eagerness.

"Oh, no one. Just an old friend" I said quietly and I turned to look back at my friends again.

"Really huh? Are you sure he's just an old friend Bella? He's staring intensely at you. Maybe he's your ex-boyfriend or stalker." Angela joked.

I was surprised and embarrassed that it took me some time before I could answer. "No, no…he's just an old friend. Honestly." I stammered.

"Oooh, Bella's keeping something from us" Alice teased me some more.

Just as Angela was about to tease me, the bell rang. Saved by the bell, I thought to myself. After lunch, I didn't attend my class. I was far too preoccupied and seeing Jacob made it harder to concentrate. Jacob…just thinking about his name was hard for me. Let's just say that Jacob and I had a thing two years ago. It was going great until he decided to leave. That sure messed up my life; it took me two years to get over him. Yes, I just got over him. I didn't speak to him for two years because I wanted a clean break, but now he's back. I wonder why, maybe it things didn't go so well in Arizona. I walked over to the bus stop and just as I was about to board the bus someone called me. I was horrified, I recognized that voice, that soft, sweet voice, I had not heard it in a long time but I recognize it clearly.

"Bella! Hey Bella! Wait up!" Jacob shouted.

I stopped dead on my tracks, not knowing if I should respond and wait for him or if I should just pretend that I didn't hear him and board the bus. After thinking things through, I decided that I should talk to him. He might think that I'm being bitter if I avoid him.

"Yeah?" I shouted back while waiting for him to reach me.

"Wanna hang out?" he asked as soon as he reached me.

That threw me off, it surprised me. After two long years of no communication, he's suddenly asking me if I want to hang out with him. He's acting like nothing happened between us. I thought about my options and I racked my brain for excuses.

"Well, uhmm" I was stammering.

"Bella" he said, interrupting me. "If you don't want to then it's fine."

"Oh, I'm kinda busy tonight"

"Too bad, I wanted to get some mint chocolate chip ice cream. Your favorite." He said with a grin.

He still knew my favorite ice cream flavor? This guy is impossible, how come he still knows? And why is he so friendly? What the hell does he want from me? I just got over him, but of course he didn't need to know that.

"Thanks anyway but I really, really have to go home" I finally said.

"At least let me drive you home?" he wasn't giving up easily.

"That really won't be necessary" I answered, getting a bit annoyed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I said firmly.

"Okay then. I'll see you around Bella; we might have a class together." He smiled mischievously.

I turned around and rolled my eyes and waited for the next bus. Ugh! He is so annoying! That selfish, insensitive jerk. Whoa! Stop! Stop! Just stop and relax, don't mind him, I thought to myself. He's just trying to get your nerves. When the bus finally arrived, I was still annoyed but the ride home calmed me down a bit. When I got home, I went straight to my room, not bothering to check who was home. Now what do I do? Maybe I should catch up on my sleep, I haven't had a decent one in so long – but – I don't want to dream about the big unfamiliar city again but then again, I'm really tired. Torn about what I want to do, I decided to change into my comfortable clothes, shorts and a tank top. I laid in my bed for a while and tried to relax for a bit but my thoughts seem to wander around things I shouldn't think about. Frustrated, I got up and decided to write songs instead. I haven't gotten around finishing some of my songs. Most of them are too depressing, I can't write happy songs. How can I write about something I rarely felt nowadays? It felt like happiness evaded me. No. I am happy, most of time. Okay, well, I try to be happy, especially when I'm with my friends. They hate it when I mope and get sad, so I just smile and act happy when I'm with them. Just as I was about to start writing, my cellphone rang. It was Rosalie.

"OH MY GOSH! Where are you?! I have amazing news for you! You are the bomb!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Uhm, Rose? Have you lost your mind? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"He likes you! He really, really likes you!"

"Who likes me?" I said dumbfounded.

"Edward Cullen! Hot Edward!!"

"Hot Edwared?" I tried to suppress a laugh.

"The guy I introduced to you earlier."

"Oh. How can he like me? We just met. We didn't even talk to one another." I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"He's attracted to you" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, you know I really don't like dating" I said feebly. I was getting uncomfortable. "Rose, I have to go. I have some writing to do. I'll talk to you later." I said quickly.

I gave up on finishing my homework and I went downstairs to watch One Tree Hill on DVD. Cheesy but I like it. It makes me wish that I had the kind of love that some of the characters have. A love so strong that nothing can come between it. A love so strong that it is able to overcome every obstacle. The kind of love that only exists in television shows and fictional books. I sighed, it was getting late, I should probably sleep now.


End file.
